vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chizome Akaguro
Summary Chizome Akaguro (赤黒血染 Akaguro Chizome), known as Hero Killer Stain (ヒーロー殺し ステイン Hīrō Goroshi Sutein), is a Villain that is notorious for having killed many Pro Heroes. In the Vigilante series, he was known as Stendhal (スタンダール Sutandāru) in which he killed criminals as his mean of justice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Chizome Akaguro, Hero Killer Stain, epithet "Stendhal" Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 31 Classification: Hero Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled swordsman and knife wielder, Can paralyze people by ingesting their blood, Bloodlust Aura Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Grievously injured and even killed dozens of Pro Heroes that should around Power Loader's restrained power. Able to harm Tenya Iida, and kept up with both Todoroki and Midoriya together. Stated that he could have killed them if they were alone easily. Should be stronger than this villain's alliance member) Speed: Transonic (Able to kill several Pro Heroes, can keep up with Izuku, Todoroki Shouto, and Iida while holding back) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Kirishima) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class (Sliced up Todoroki's ice) Durability: At least City Block level (Took a 5% Detroit Smash head on, also withstood the same punch, Tenya's kick and Todoroki`s fire) Stamina: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Izuku, Iida, and Todoroki. Was still able to stand upright despite having his lungs punctured by his fractured ribs.) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with sword and throwing knives Standard Equipment: Katana, throwing knives, and spiked boots Intelligence: Highly skilled with swords and knives Weakness: Depending on the enemies' blood type, the time the enemy becomes paralyzed varies Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bloodcurdle: Stain can paralyze and immobilize an opponent by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on blood type. Blood type B being the longest amount of time and then decreasing from AB, A and O being the shortest amount of time. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed for is 8 minutes. * Overall Abilities: Stain is an incredibly powerful villain, as he was able to battle and heavily injure Ingenium, a popular and powerful Pro Hero without much difficulty, leaving him in a critical state. Stain also was able to murder 17 known Pro Heroes and crippled 23 others to the point of being unable to make a full recovery. Even Shouto Todoroki commented that Stain is incredibly strong. He can emit an overwhelming amount of bloodlust when provoked, enough to even cause Endeavor, a highly regarded hero, to back up. *'Physical Prowess:' Stain has proven himself to be quite agile as he was capable of dodging Tenya's high-speed kick with ease and has shown to have great speed as well as reaction time. * Immense Endurance: '''Stain also appears to have a high pain threshold, as he barely felt any pain when Izuku dealt his 5% Detroit Smash to his head but was completely unfazed. Stain has immense endurance as his lungs were perforated by his broken ribs and, despite losing consciousness due to his injured lungs, still stood standing even though he was unconscious. * '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: '''Stain has shown creativity and mastery over his fighting style having been able to deal with close and long range opponents through a mix of misdirection, aggression, prediction and use of the environment he is given in order to get up close to his target or at the very least draw even the slightest amount of blood to activate his Quirk. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Villain Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:My Hero Academia Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anti-villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Tier 8